Science and Faith
by DISherlocked
Summary: The meeting and ups and downs of John/Greg Each chapter is based on a song of The Scripts album - Science and Faith. Rating may change.
1. Long Gone and Moved On

**A/N- Hello! I thought I'd attempt a bit of a John/Lestrade fic. I was listening to The Scripts album – Science and Faith and it gave me an idea. I put the songs in a different order than the album so I could use them for each individual chapter. 10 songs, 10 chapters. A song per chapter! I don't know if it will work as well as I think it might so any form of feedback is welcome! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1 – 'Long Gone and Moved On'

Sherlock and John pulled up in the taxi to the crime scene at Lauriston Gardens. John, still confused on why he was there, hobbled after Sherlock who was already bounding ahead. He managed to catch up with him as a woman at the tape stopped him. Just as he caught up she was about to let him through but then looked towards him. Sherlock explained that John was with him and then she gave in and let him through.

After a brief encounter with Anderson, with a few deductions here and there, Sherlock and John made their way in and bumped into Lestrade.

'Ah Sherlock, your here. Who's this?' He said turning towards John.

John was about to answer for himself but Sherlock got there first. 'Dr John Watson, my new colleague and flat mate as I am sure you noticed when you came and asked for my assistance.'

Lestrade nodded his head slightly. 'Right, well. You boys will have to be quick. I'm breaking the rules just letting you in here Sherlock!' John smiled towards the silver haired man. Lestrade smiled before quickly turning towards the stairs.

They all headed upstairs and went into the room; the room where a woman dressed in pink, lay dead on the floor. John looked at the body before looking away again, then looked back again. Lestrade stared at the man before asking 'You ever seen a dead body before?'

'Plenty, I was in the army.' John answered.

'Oh, an army doctor. How come your back in London then?'

'I got shot.' John looked at him and then to the body.

Greg looked down biting his lip. 'Sorry, bit of personal question.'

John looked up at Lestrade trying to grab eye contact. When they did he said 'Not really, no need to be sorry.'

John didn't know what it was but he saw trust in the older man. Whether it was because he was a member of the Met or he was just a friendly guy he did not know.

'So you haven't known him long then?' Lestrade said nodding his head towards Sherlock who was trying to deduce the woman.

'We met yesterday.'

'And your already flat mates?' Lestrade said looking astonished.

John laughed shaking his head. 'I needed a flatmate, so did he. He seemed to know enough about me, so I googled him.'

Lestrade laughed. 'Good idea, least you knew roughly what to expect. Although good luck, looks like you'll have your hands full.'

John frowned slightly, still smiling not knowing what to do with that comment.

'If at any point you want to shut up for a moment Lestrade to let me think I would be more than grateful.' Sherlock said. Lestrade just rolled his eyes.

Sherlock stopped for a moment and looked up at Lestrade. 'It's a month today isn't it?' Sherlock said.

'What is?'

'Since your divorce was finalised.' Sherlock pointed out.

Lestrade sighed. 'Yes, it is. Thanks for pointing that out, I would never have known.'

'Sarcasm doesn't bode well with me Lestrade, you know that.' Sherlock said raising an eyebrow.

'I know, that's why I do it.' Sherlock turned around and started saying his findings.

John was still standing there, not looking at the body this time. No, this time he was looking towards the Detective Inspector. The man clearly kept himself well groomed. He looked a lot younger than what he probably is. John felt as if Sherlock was looking at him so he forced himself to look towards the body.

Lestrade had been doing the same thing but in a less obvious fashion. He'd known Sherlock for 5 years so had a better idea of making it difficult for Sherlock to infer. Difficult, not impossible.

'John, can you please identify how the victim was killed.' Sherlock said.

'I thought you said you knew?' John looked puzzled.

'Yes, but they will obviously want a medical professional to declare it.' John nodded and bent down towards the body.

John declared the cause of death and with knowing everything else Sherlock made a dash for it. He was left at the top of the stairs next to Lestrade.

'So, he's gone?' John asked Lestrade.

Lestrade nodded. 'Looks that way.' John looked confused. Greg took a breath in 'He always does it.'

'Right. Well I best be off then.' John stood up straighter and turned to walk back down the stairs. He turned back to Lestrade. 'So, I will probably see you soon?'

'Most definitely.' Lestrade smiled. John smiled back heading towards the stairs.

'Dr Watson?' John looked back, again. 'You might as well have my number, I mean, Sherlock, any problems with him just give us a text or ring.' He said to John handing him a bit of paper he scribbled his number on to.

'Thanks, will probably come in handy.' John smiled this time making it all the way down to the bottom.

Lestrade watched the ex Army Doctor, until he could no longer see him. He breathed in again. Something about John made him feel... happier? He was smiling to himself as Anderson came out.

'Sir, your needed.'

'Right, yeah coming!' Lestrade looked down the stairs once more, then went back to work.

* * *

'Sherlock? Where are you going?' Lestrade asked as he walked off after describing who the mystery gunman would be.

'I need to discuss the rent...' Sherlock said starting to wonder off again.

'I still have questions!'

'Not now, can't you see I'm in shock! Look, I have a blanket.' Lestrade raised his head then nodded.

'Right, we'll bring you in tomorrow for further questions.' Sherlock smiled and walked off, throwing the blanket away as he did so.

'I know it was you John.' Sherlock said when John caught up.

'Know it was me?' John said trying to look confused.

'Who shot the cabbie. I'm not stupid.'

John sighed 'Is there any point in arguing?' he said facing the way they were walking.

'No. Dinner?'

'Starving!' John replied.

'Chinese down the road from us, will pick some up and eat back at the flat.' Sherlock said, John following his lead.

* * *

It was late when they arrived back, Mrs Hudson had obviously gone to bed. So the two men walked quietly up towards the flat. John went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates. Both of them sat on the sofa seeing as the kitchen table was occupied with a number of different pieces of science equipment.

'So you like him then?' Sherlock asked breaking the silence as John returned with some plates. Ones that didn't look like they were about to shatter.

'Like who?'

'Lestrade.'

'He seems a very pleasant chap, yeah.' John nodded handing Sherlock a plate and taking a seat next to him.

Sherlock shook his head. 'Yes, but I mean you 'like him' like him.' John felt himself going crimson. 'I'm never wrong John.'

'Well, after your speech earlier I'm surprised you noticed.' John said trying to buy himself time before admitting it.

'Just because I consider myself married to my work it doesn't mean I don't notice it. Anyway it was obvious from how much you were staring.' John put his head down, staring at his food. He was pretty sure he was all red now.

'Are you going to admit it John?' Sherlock said smiling at him.

John looked up.'He is good looking yes, but I don't know him. Anyway you said he was divorced. Presumably a woman, so he would never be interested in me.'

'You like males and females John, as does Lestrade. Anyway he is interested in you. As much as he tried to hide it, I didn't fail to see it.' Sherlock was looking at John still, who was looking down towards his food again.

'Can we talk about something else?' John eventually said.

'Sure.' Sherlock said. They were silent for a moment, so John asked him where it all had started. Flat mate bonding and all that.

* * *

It was about 9am and John just finished his toast and tea and was about to to go off and collect the rest of the very few belongings he had from his old flat.

'I shall meet you back here later then. Lestrade has summoned me. Need to answer some questions.' Sherlock saw Johns eyes light up ever so slightly at the mention of Lestrade's name. He made a mental note to ask Lestrade when he got there. After all it was unlikely he would answer any of the questions. He has wormed his way out of them before.

John set off first back to his old flat. He was going to walk it there and get a taxi back instead of paying for two taxi's. That would be pushing it on his army pension. Soon after Sherlock grabbed a taxi and was on his way to Scotland Yard.

When he got there he walked straight past reception up to Lestrade's office. No one questioned him any more. He knocked and entered Lestrade's office without waiting for a response.

'Had to be you, who else just knocks and walks into my office.' Lestrade said. 'How are we today Sherlock?'

'Good thanks. Did you sleep all right? Miss John too much?' Sherlock said taking a seat opposite Lestrade.

'What?' Lestrade looked at Sherlock, frown on his face.

'Don't be dim Detective. You like John don't you?'

'If I do, it's none of your business.' He replied, not denying it.

'Your in luck, he likes you too.'

'Sherlock what are you on about? I asked you in for questioning.' Lestrade demanded.

'I will if you answer mine first.'

'Blackmail Sherlock? Really?' He said raising his eyebrows up at him.

'Yes, and you know it works. So do you like John?'

Lestrade sighed and looked down at the pen he was fiddling with. 'Fine. I do. He's hot. You happy now? Can you answer my questions?'

'If you ask him out just don't make it awkward okay? He will still be coming along as my assistant from now on.'

Lestrade sighed. 'Whatever. Can you answer my questions?'

Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket. 'Would you look at that. I'm needed sorry Lestrade must dash.' Sherlock said rising and walking towards the door.

'It didn't even make a noise. Sherlock, come back!' He shouted after him.

Just as Sherlock walked out the door he said, 'It's on silent.' and hurried along down the corridor.

Lestrade sat there one hand on his head. He got up and closed the door, Sherlock never bothers. As he sat back down his own phone went of twice. The first message was from Sherlock.

_You were right. It didn't make a noise._

_It's not on silent either._

_-SH_

He shook his head at it and deleted it. The next message was from an unknown number.

_Any tips on how to handle Sherlock?_

_John Watson_

This made Lestrade smile. He saved the number and re-read the text. He then replied.

_Don't let him talk to people._

_Don't let him call you an idiot all the time._

_And don't ever feed him while on a case._

_-GL_

_Comparing him to a Gremlin are we?_

_-JW_

_Well, he doesn't exactly act human._

_-GL_

_Point taken._

_-JW_

Lestrade sat there grinning to himself, reading through the texts one more time. There was a knock at the door.

'Come in.'

'Did you get answers of Sherlock?' Sergeant Sally Donovan asked.

'No, as always.' He said, still smiling.

'Your in good mood sir.'

'Aren't I always?' He said laughing.

'Of course, but you won't stop smiling.' Donovan said. She smiled back, as if it was contagious.

'Better than frowning all the time.' Sally nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her.

'God help me. I've fallen for Dr John _bloody_ Watson!' Lestrade mumbled to himself. Not once did that smile leave his face.


	2. Science and Faith

Chapter 2 – Science and Faith

For weeks now, in between cases, Lestrade and John have been texting. A bit of banter and bit of flirting. After some of the smaller cases, John and Sherlock get involved in, Lestrade invites them out with the of the Yard for drinks. Sherlock usually refuses and goes back to find a new case to start working on. John has always agreed. The first time he felt quite uncomfortable, not really knowing the others. All that was soon forgotten when Lestrade talked about him being an army doctor and everything he has done for their country. Then every one soon took a liken to him.

They always went to the same pub. The staff were friendly, it was affordable and a generally quiet pub. After a while John felt like part of the group; they treated him like part of the group. Especially Greg. Greg refused for John to call him Lestrade when they weren't working. John felt like he was finding a good friend in Greg but oh God he wanted more than that.

Neither of them have really tried flirting face to face with each other yet. Over text it was easy. You could blush and not have to worry about what the other is thinking. In person however it was different. As much as they both wanted to get up the courage to do it neither one of them had achieved it yet.

Moriarty left the swimming pool leaving just John and Sherlock. Sirens filled the air and before they knew it they were both being treated for shock. Lestrade walked over, laughing and shaking his head.

'Can't leave you guys alone for one moment.' John laughed, Sherlock just stared.

'We could have handled it Lestrade.' Sherlock said sternly.

'I'm sure you could have, but yet here we all are.' Lestrade said looking around at all the Met officers.

Lestrade asked them some questions. He asked Sherlock first as he knew he was itching to leave. As soon as he had answered everything he needed Sherlock got up and said he was going home. John and Greg just looked at each other before Greg started asking him similar questions. When Greg has finished asking him questions John stood up.

'Well, I best be off then.' John said smiling, but still not moving. Greg smiled back and John took it as a goodbye so started to walk off.

'Unless...' Greg said stopping John, causing him to turn on his feet. 'You want to go grab a drink, not with the others. Just you and me?' Greg continued.

John smiled. 'Love too!'

Greg went over to Donovan and said she was in charge. After all he wasn't much use there, so him and John started walking to the local. It was nearly autumn. The evenings were gradually getting darker and started to cool down. It was already dark by the time they left the pool. Street lights lighting up the pavement they were walking along. They chatted about the incident most of the way there.

* * *

It was really quiet in the pub so went and sat down in the corner. Greg walked up to the bar and got them a beer each. He sat opposite John.

'Right, no more talking about work. I've had quite enough for one day.' Greg said sliding a beer towards John. John smiled before taking a sip of his beer. Greg did the same not taking his eyes of John. He was still staring and smiling at John when John put his drink back on the table.

'What?' John laughed.

'Nothing.' Greg said holding his hands up.

'No, come on! What were you thinking?'

'Really want to know the answer to that?' Greg said raising an eyebrow.

'I think so.' John laughed.

'It's just, how the hell is a guy like you still single?' Greg exclaimed. John shook his head a laughed.

'I could say the same for you!'

'Seriously though, your a really nice guy and not to mention hot.' John blushed and turned away momentarily before looking back into Greg's eyes. 'Okay, I'll stop it. I'm making you uncomfortable.' Greg said grinning.

'Not uncomfortable, just... I don't know. It's flattering.' John said. 'But again, I could say the same for you.' Greg just shook his head taking another gulp from his drink.

More and more people starting arriving at the pub now. Little crowds of people, sitting in groups, dotted all over the place. John and Greg just happily carried on chattering. This time, both of them managing to flirt better with each other. It was getting to nearly 9pm and someone came over to them.

'Either of you going to do the karaoke? It starts soon.' Said a member of staff. John and Greg looked at each other bewildered.

'It's all right mate. We'll be heading off in minute.' Greg said to the man and drinking the last of his second beer. John finished his as well.

'Right, shall we get out of here before it all starts?' Greg said standing. John nodded and followed Greg out the pub. They walked out the entrance of the pub. A couple of smokers were outside. Greg inhaled in the smoke as he walked out. John shook his head, laughing at him.

'What?' Greg asked.

'It's bad for you.'

'I know that Doctor but old habits die hard don't they?' Greg shrugged. John just nodded.

They started to walk down the road towards where they both turn to go separate ways. 'Well, I guess I will see you soon.' John said smiling.

Greg just looked at him for a moment. 'Sure you don't want to have another couple of beers at mine and maybe watch a DVD?'

'No way I'll refuse that offer!' John said walking next to Greg, heading towards his flat.

* * *

It was a very quiet road where Greg lived. Very few cars passing down the street. They walked in companionable silence until they reached Greg's flat. Greg reached into his pocket to get his key out. He unlocks the door and holds the door open for John.

'Choose a DVD and take a seat. Beer?' Greg said to John as he shut the door. John nodded selecting a DVD and placing it on the coffee table.

Greg returned with a beer for John and himself he hands it to John.

'Thanks.' Greg smiles back putting the DVD on. Greg walks back to the sofa and takes a seat next to John. Both of them sat in silence watching the film. It was nice, John thought. He liked being in Greg's company, he just felt as if his troubles just fade away. It was around three quarters of the way through the film and both men were starting to get uncomfortable. Greg slouched back down the sofa as did John. They were now both shoulder to shoulder and they both knew it. Neither of them commented but both equally enjoyed how it felt.

The credits started to roll across the screen just as John started to yawn.

'Right, you can have my bed. Don't get many taxi's down this way, at this time. Not unless it's pre booked anyway.'

'And where would you stay?' John answered raising his eyebrow, with a school boy smirk painted across his face.

'The sofa, it is quite a nice place to sleep actually.'

'I'll sleep on it then.' John said looking at Greg smiling.

'No, no. Your my guest and I have offered you my bed.'

'And I'm turning it down...' John started.

'Not the first time I've heard that.' Greg said with an embarrassed smile. John couldn't help but smile and pat him on the shoulder.

'If you had let me finished it wouldn't have sounded so bad! I'm turning it down as I don't mind the sofa.' John said. Greg rolled his eyes.

'I'm not gonna win this am I?' John shook his head so Greg pushed himself up. He went upstairs and returned with a duvet a pillow. Greg threw the duvet down next to John, where he was sitting previously, before throwing the pillow at John. John looked at the pillow for a second while Greg was facing the TV turning the telly off. John hit Greg with it causing him to fall on the sofa.

'Uncalled for, John!' Greg laughed.

'It was when you did it to me too!' John said punching Greg lightly on the shoulder.

He rested his hand there for a moment. John looked in to Greg's chocolate brown eyes, smiling. Greg looked back into John's. They stayed like that for a moment before Greg placed his hand on the back of John's head and pulled him in for a kiss. John happily accepted it eager to explore Greg's mouth. John had his hands on Greg's shoulders. Eventually, it lead to just little pecks as Greg tried to speak.

'I don't think either of us will be on the sofa tonight...' Greg said gasping for breath. John still had is lips placed on Greg's when he said this. Greg felt John's smile against his lips and the warm breath as he laughed.


	3. You Won't Feel a Thing

Chapter 3- You Won't Feel A Thing

'What are you doing here?' Demanded Sherlock as he walked into the bar of the small hotel they were staying at. John breathed out and followed Sherlock unaware who he is starting to rant at. Sherlock looks towards a smiling Greg.

'All right John?' Greg said taking his shades off.

'Greg!' John couldn't get the ecstatic smile off his face.

'I want an answer Lestrade! What are you doing here?'

'Believe me if I said holiday?' Sherlock shook his head.

'Has Mycroft sent you to spy on me?' Sherlock asked inquisitively.

'Actually, no. Would you look at that! The great Mr Sherlock Holmes got something wrong!' Greg said smiling towards John. John smiled back,blushing like a young school girl.

'I want an explanation Lestrade!' Sherlock demanded, again.

'And as always I'll give you one.'

'Well?' Greg looked towards John, who just blushed a deeper shade of red. Sherlock looked between the both of them and then settled a look at Lestrade with raised eyebrows.

'I wanted to spend some time with John. Nothing wrong with that is there?' Greg looked at Sherlock.

'I was right! There is something between you.' Sherlock said, now smirking. It's amazing how quick Sherlock's moods could change. Greg rolled his eyes at John. John turned to speak to Sherlock.

'We're surprised you haven't pointed it out yet. We know what your like!' John said.

'I have more important things to deduce than your relationship.' John shifted uncomfortably but quite enjoyed the fact that he and Greg were in a relationship. Neither of them had said it yet but it just sounded right. Greg seemed perfectly happy with Sherlock thinking so why shouldn't he?

'Pint?' Greg looked at John and Sherlock.

'Busy.' Sherlock stated.

'He means maybe later. Do you mind if I go with him quickly?' John said, after all Greg came all the way down to Devon just to be with him.

'Not at all! Got to take my bag to my room, you know that sort of thing. Later would be perfect!' Greg smiled. Sherlock was already heading towards the door. John walked over to Greg and placed a quick kiss on his lips before following Sherlock out the door.

* * *

'Lestrade? Get to the Hollow. Now. And bring a gun.' Greg immediately picked up his gun and headed towards the moors. When Sherlock's voice was this urgent, you know you needed to be there soon.

As he was heading towards the Hollow he heard what seemed like murmured screams. He runs down the slope to see that it is Henry making the screams. It's not long until the hound comes. John looks at Greg who's face it struck with panic.

'Sherlock, Greg isn't drugged. How can he be seeing this?' John shouted.

'Shoot it!' Sherlock demanded as it started to edge closer them. Greg fired twice but missed. His hands were not shaking, he had just never been good with his aim. John looked and saw the panic on Greg's face multiplying. He turned and shot the beast dead.

Sherlock takes Henry to look at the hound, to show him it was only a dog. Henry eventually looks and they turn to walk away. Frankland arrives, and Sherlock immediately rips the mask off him to realise where the drug is coming from.

'The fog! It's in the fog!' Sherlock cried. 'Brilliant!'

'Not now Sherlock!' John shouted at him just at the hound gets up once more. More shots are fired and its shot down again.

Henry starts to scream at Frankland and he makes a run for it. All four of the men chase after him. Sherlock stops, the others copying as Frankland enters the mine field. Boom.

* * *

They arrive back at the hotel after they take Henry home and make sure he is okay. Well, John and Greg that is. Sherlock wasn't overly interested now the case had been solved. When they got into the pub Sherlock turned and looked at John.

'Good job your in Lestrade's room tonight. I shan't be sleeping for a while.' He smiled. 'Good night.' He nodded towards them both and bounded off towards the stairs.

Greg looked at John. 'Going to have that pint now?'

'God, yes!' Said John taking a stool at the bar next to Greg, who just sat down.

'That was, eventful.' Greg stated as Gary gave them their drinks.

'Yeah, it was.' John said. He looked into his drink before taking a sip. The smile had gone from his face.

'The mine?' Greg said simply. John nodded causing Greg to sigh.

'As long as I'm around, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And I mean anything. Okay?' John smiled at Greg and leant in to kiss him.

'Thank you. I won't let anything happen to you either. Whether it meant taking my life I would. I wouldn't think twice about it.' Greg moved in for a deeper kiss. There were only three words that seemed to be the right response for that.

'I love you.' Greg said hugging John tight.

'I love you too.' John said. It was the first time they had ever said that to each other. It felt right to say it then.

Eventually, they broke apart. They stayed staring at each other for a moment, huge grins wiped across their faces again.

Greg finally spoke 'I was petrified of that hound but it didn't stop me wanting to kill it for you. All you probably got from that was now knowing I can't aim.'

'So was I! I'm sure your aim isn't that bad, I've just got a good aim!' John said, smiling.

'Boasting are we, Dr Watson?'

John looked at him for a moment. 'I don't boast. Maybe your right, you just can't aim!'

'Cheeky bugger!' Greg laughed taking a sip of his drink.

'Your cheeky bugger.' John added. Greg placed his pint down.

'And I'm your DI with a shit aim!' Greg said. It went quiet for a moment again.

'Nothing is going to make me let go of you, you know that Johnny.' He said, one arm leaning on the bar.

'Just like nothing will make me let go of you.' John said. They finished their last pints before Greg stood.

'Coming?' Greg asked looking down at John. He simply nodded and stood up. John grabbed Greg's hands and gave him a quick few kisses before embracing him into a hug.

'Love you so much Gregory!' John said with Greg's hands still wrapped around his hips. He raised an eyebrow at being called Gregory. He hated that name but it didn't sound so bad when John was saying it so just smiled instead.

'Love you too! Now lets go to bed!' Greg winked and John slipped under Greg's arm and they walked of towards Gr- their room.

**A/N – I thought I'd give you two chapters today! A treat as I had the other chapter nearly all written a few days ago but I've had to revise. But I had the exam today and it's half term soon so expect the chapters to come quicker! **


	4. Dead Man Walking

Chapter 4 – Dead Man Walking

'I'm going to be late for work!' Greg said jumping out of bed finding a fresh suit to put on.

'I don't want you to go.' John said sitting up, watching Greg's every move.

'Neither do I but it is my job.' Greg said buttoning up his shirt. John nodded. He hated it when Greg had a later start. Yeah, it meant he got longer mornings with him but it meant Greg also has later finishes. By the time he finishes at the surgery they don't have time to meet up.

John emerged from the bed and put his clothes on to. They both moved in to the living room. Greg scrambled around the living room looking for his wallet while John made a brew for himself.

'Time for some breakfast?' John asked leaning against the sink. Greg looked up briefly.

'No, sorry.' he said before he began hunting again. He stopped again and focused his eyes over to John. 'I'll grab something at work.' John just nodded, smiling at him, sipping his tea.

'I'm not going to see you until tomorrow now.' John pointed out. Greg went over beside the telly, finding his wallet and placing it in his pocket. He walked over to John and placed his hands on his partners hips.

'I know. I hate it.' Greg said. He smiled before shaking his head.

'What?' John said smiling.

'Well, I was going to do it eventually I guess, so... Why don't you just move in? I mean apart from days when are shifts are like this, you practically do anyway!' Greg said edging closer towards John.

'Better clear it with Sherlock but of course I will!' John said throwing his arms around Greg's shoulders. He kisses him passionately and stay there for a moment until Greg looks at his watch.

'Shit. I really need to go now John!' They kiss once more before Greg heads out the door. John stands frozen to the spot, smiling like a fool.

Everything is falling into place.

* * *

It's been a long day when Greg finally arrives home. How someone could break in to Pentonville Prison, The Tower of London and The Bank of England in that short space of time Lestrade will never know. He unlocks the door to find John sitting with a beer watching telly. He smiles upon seeing the slightly younger man. It's always nice to have someone to come home to but to be perfectly honest he was not expecting it.

'You not with Sherlock after today's events then?' Greg says closing the door behind him.

John looked up from the telly. He gets up and walks over to Greg kissing him and wrapping him into a hug. Greg feels the warmth of John as he wraps his arms around him. It's getting colder outside now as it nears winter so to feel the warmth of John takes the bitterness of the cold away from him.

'He's a big boy. He can handle himself.' John says letting go and setting back to sit down on the sofa. Greg goes and hangs his coat up before grabbing himself a beer and sitting down next to John.

'Guess you haven't told him about moving in yet?' Greg questioned. John just shook his head.

'Hasn't really been an appropriate time.' John said. Greg nodded and took a sip of beer, watching the telly screen.

'I'm going to stay with him for a few more days I think, until this whole Moriarty thing has cleared up. He will go down won't he? Moriarty?' John said looking towards Greg.

Greg pulled his eyes away from the telly towards John. 'That's for the jury to decide but I'm pretty sure he will. Can't really deny it, can he?'

John nodded and they both settled down watching the telly. John sided up to Greg and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few hours before calling it a night. Sitting there doing nothing is exhausting after a long day at work.

* * *

'Not guilty.' John was walking down the road, almost storming. 'Sherlock, are you listening?' Sherlock lowered the phone and ended the call. He walked over to the kettle and put it on to boil. It is probably one of the very few times he has ever boiled it himself, he usually makes John do it. Or Mrs Hudson. Or anyone who is around at the time. On the small coffee table in the lounge he sets out two cups. One for himself and one for no other that Jim Moriarty.

John is still walking down the street and decides to ring Greg to see if he has heard the news.

'John, all right?'

'They've let him walk free. Moriarty. How?' John said his voice raised. It causes passer bys to raise there heads, distracting them from their own business.

'You've got to be joking!'

'Nope. They just let him go. Just like that!'

'Look, I'll make sure he's kept an eye on. Let Mycroft know and he will have him followed on CCTV.' Greg said.

'Sherlock won't want him involved.'

'It's not about what he wants John. It's about his safety. He doesn't care for it so someone has got to!' John sighs, knowing Greg is right.

'Fine, I'll see you later.' John said still storming down the street. Hanging the phone up after Greg says goodbye.

* * *

'Sherlock Holmes I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping.' Greg hated himself for it. He knew deep down Sherlock would never pull a stunt like this. Other than John, he knew Sherlock more than anyone. It was this, or his job was on the line for good.

John tries to argue back, not shouting, but just saying what he thinks.

'Don't try to interfere or I shall arrest you too.' John felt a something ping in his heart. He's seen Greg get mad before, its very rare. Never himself has he made Greg angry but he could see something building up inside him. No, it wasn't him mad at Sherlock for supposedly kidnapping those children. No, it was because he hated himself for arresting an innocent man. John knows Greg inside out almost. He knows that look in his eyes when he is doing something against his will.

John stands there and watches him take Sherlock downstairs to the car. Greg is kicking himself for talking like that to John but what else could he say?

Minutes later the chief superintendent comes down, blood dripping from his nose, head tilted back. Greg has to stop himself from smiling as he knows it was John's doing, why else would he be getting handcuffed?

Sherlock rips the radio out of the car causing all the officers to be side tracked from what they are doing. The ear piercing sound buys them time to run.

Everything just ends up going downhill from there. Something no one will ever understand. Why what happened, did happen.

* * *

Greg gets the call. Sherlock Holmes is dead. He sits there for a moment trying to take it all in. Suicide? Sherlock committed suicide? John.

He had to go and find John. He knew where he'd be. Greg knew he was in no fit state to drive, the shock was overpowering. Not that he had his car, he took a taxi to work this morning. So instead of driving, he hailed and taxi and headed to Bart's.

Greg pushed his ways through crowds of people into the hospital. Running down the corridors he finally reached the morgue. There was John. Sitting there in the waiting area. Family waiting area. He felt tears stinging in his eyes looking at John. He looked smaller leaning over the chair like that. It was not until Greg saw the dear drop from John's face he walked over and sat next to John. No words were spoken when he sat. He slipped his arm over John's shoulder and pulled him close. More silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned and gripped onto Greg's shirt.

How long they were sat like that, they could not say. It seemed like hours. Soon enough Greg took John back to his. All the way home, no sound was made. They both were sat in the back of the taxi. John was staring out the window, nothing in particular. Greg reached over to clasp hands with John. The only response Greg got was the fact John slowly pulled his hand away.

When they arrived back at Greg's John went in and just sat down on the sofa. Greg took a seat next to him and went to put his arm around him like he did in the hospital. John mumbled something about going to bed and getting some sleep.

He went off leaving Greg sitting there all alone. Over to the cupboard he went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He wanted to drink his sorrows away but something stopped him. He just couldn't bring himself too. The bottle got put back in the cupboard. For hours he sat there all alone. After a while he wandered off to bed.

Quietly, he slipped into bed. John wasn't sleeping, how could he? He just lost his best friend. Greg started to hug John to comfort him. Of course he knew John wasn't sleeping. John couldn't help it but he moved away from Greg's embrace. Greg got the picture. Obediently, he moved over to his own side off the bed.

The rest of night was spent with both men lying awake. Dropping to sleep for around 10 minutes at a time before having a dream about the events of what had happened, causing them to awaken. Greg knew John was hurting and maybe he doesn't want comfort. It just hurts him. He needs comforting and John doesn't want it. Time. That's all they need, some time.

* * *

It's silence again over breakfast the next morning. Greg makes tea and toast for both him and John. John sits there picking at his toast. Greg finishes making the tea and places one in front of John and then takes a seat at the table. Finally, some words are spoken between them.

'I'm going to go back to Baker Street today.' John said. The first thing he said since Sherlock fell.

'You going to start packing?' Greg asked. John was pretty much living with Greg he just hadn't moved anything over yet.

It was silent for a few minutes. Greg looked up from his toast and gazed at John.

'No, I'm going to stay there for a bit.' John croaked out. 'I don't think I can do this at the minute Greg.'

'You don't have to move in now if you don't want to.'

'No I mean, I just can't. I need some time alone. I'm sorry.' A tear slides down John's face. He goes to wipe it away before Greg sees but it's too late.

'I understand John. You need time alone.' He reaches forward to hold John's hand but pulls away before he does. 'I'll be here for you when your ready.' John nodded. He placed his toast down and says he's going to go.

'It will be too hard if I stay any longer.' John said turning to walk away.

'If you don't want to go, you know you don't have to.'

'I need to.' John didn't turn around, just walked out the door.

Greg was left standing there. John just needed time, that's all. Even though he is hurting, at least he knows John is still there. Still his. That one day he will have him back. When the time is right.


	5. Nothing

Chapter 5 - Nothing

A month passed and for John, things were slowly starting to look up. He was progressing. Everyday it felt slightly easier, even though the pain was always still there. Still, he was not ready to talk to Greg yet. For the first couple of weeks Greg left him be. Let him have his space. Then he started to text him and then call him. John usually answered them but nearly all of them ended within minutes with some excuse John came up with.

From what Greg was hearing from Mrs Hudson and a number of John's friends, he was gradually improving. It was nice to know he was getting better, that he was carrying on more normally. Something inside him though still felt hurt. It had been a whole month and they have not had a proper conversation. Greg understood from the beginning he would need time. What he couldn't understand was the fact that if everything is going back to normal, why hadn't John contacted him.

One month, 3 weeks and 2 days. It was Friday evening and he had half an hour before the end of his shift. He'd been holding back a break all day so decided to take a 5 minute one. Downstairs he went to the smoking area and he got out his phone. Over the past month Greg's smoking habit had come back. It wasn't as regular as it used to be but it helped him. Scrolling through the contacts on his phone, he came across John's name. He dialled the number and eventually, he answered.

'Hello?' John asked.

'All right John! I get off in 20 minutes, was wondering if you want go out for a drink?'

It stayed quiet for a moment. 'That'd be nice but I'm a bit busy at the minute. Thanks for the offer. Some other time maybe. Bye.' John said then hung up. He lied. John had nothing on. His evening consisted of him sitting at home watching crap telly with a couple of beers.

Greg took his phone away from his ear and stared at it. Was it something he said? Greg sighed and took one last drag from his fag before going back into his office. Just before he got to his office Dimmock stopped him.

'Ah Greg! You'll come out for a drink with us won't you?' He said pointing to Sally and Anderson. Greg just looked at him. Dimmock took it as a sign he wanted more explanation. 'It's just everyone seems to be busy. Only me and these guys have time for a social life it seems. You?' Greg thought for a moment. Either way he was going to drink too much tonight, whether he was at home or at the pub. Going to the pub seemed the safer option. At least someone would be there to help him if he got into trouble. Anyway it was his original plan to go there.

'Yeah, I can leave now if you like?' he answered finally.

'Great! We'll wait outside.' Dimmock started to walk outside with Sally and Anderson. Greg went into his office and grabbed his coat. He pulled out his phone and looked at it one last time before putting it back. After shaking his head, he walked out and turned the light off. Pretty much everyone who was on his shift had left. The only people there were those ready to start the night shift. He got outside and bumped into Sally.

'Ready to go then?' Sally asked. Greg just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to smile this evening.

* * *

They sit down at a table while Anderson goes and orders the drinks. He comes back and puts one in front of Greg, who is staring at the table. Anderson looks at Dimmock and Sally slightly confused. Dimmock looks towards Greg who is still staring.

'Any time you want to drink that mate.' He says as Anderson takes a seat.

'Oh right. Yeah. Thanks.' Greg says taking a gulp.

'What's up with you Greg?' Sally asks straight out.

'Nothing.' Greg replies.

'There obviously is, you've drunk loads of that already.' Anderson says pointing towards his pint. Greg just shrugs.

'I thought John was getting better. You know, getting back in to normal life?' Sally asked.

'He is.' Greg said sternly.

'Then why are you like this?' Dimmock asked.

'Why don't you invite him out with us?' Sally asked. Greg just looked at her.

'Tried that. Said he was busy.' Greg gulps down the rest of his drink and walks up to the bar for another. The others had barely started theirs. They all looked at each other. A look which meant they all knew Greg can't be left alone.

He comes strolling back over already he had drunk a third of this one.

'Are you going to slow down?' Anderson asked.

'Nope.'

'Okay then...'

The others casually chatted bringing Greg into the conversation every now and then. Greg was on his fourth now. Dimmock and Anderson their second while Donovan was still on her first. It all went silent as that topic came to an end. With the speed Greg was drinking he could feel he was getting drunk already. This time he started the conversation.

'I've brought it on myself.' He said simply. 'I'm the reason John won't talk to me.'

'No your not Greg.' Sally said sympathetically.

'It is! I've put to much pressure on him!' Greg said, his voice louder than how has spoken all night.

'No you haven't'

'I have Sally. I keep ringing him and sending him texts. Too often.' He drained the last of his fourth and was now starting on his fifth.

'Give me your phone.' Anderson says holding out his hand.

'Why?'

'Just give me your phone.' Greg got his phone out and slowly placed it in Anderson's hand. He started scrolling through the messages. 'Have you deleted your messages or call log in the last few months?' Greg shook his head.

'What are you doing?' It was starting to irritate Greg now.

'Greg, you've hardly harassed him! If anything, you've sent fewer than I would have thought.' Anderson said handing him his phone back. He slid it in his pocket again.

'Your being a idiot.' Dimmock said. Greg rolled his eyes.

'He's right, you know. Maybe he does need a little more time. After all he has only just got his life back on track.' Sally says.

'It doesn't explain how I can't even have a normal conversation with him.' The other three look at each other.

'Maybe you have to accept it might be over.' Sally finally squeaked out. Greg slowly looked up from his empty pint glass. 'It might be too much for him to have a relationship at the moment. You should probably try and move on.' Greg shook his head.

'No. No I can't!' Greg stands up but stumbles a bit. He regains his balance and starts to walk out the pub.

'Where are you going?' Anderson shouted.

'For a fag!' Greg shouted back not turning around. He walked outside and stood there for a second readjusting to the cold. Instead of getting a cigarette out he got out his mobile. The next thing he knew he was ringing John. It rang out but no one answered. He tried it again. And then again. He walks back in and ends up having two more pints every now and then trying to ring John.

'Greg it's probably a bad idea to ring him. Especially in your state.' Anderson stated.

'Shut up.' Greg called back. 11 times he has tried ringing John now and still no answer. It kept ringing out so why was he not answering? He goes to get up and get another drink.

'Nope. You've had enough.' Dimmock said stopping him from going to the bar. Greg looked at him and nodded.

'Fine. I'm off.' He said striding out the pub. The others looked at each other again. They all got up and started following him. With a bit of a run they caught up with him.

'Where are you going?' Sally demanded as they reached him.

'Baker Street, where else?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Dimmock said.

'Do you think I care?' Greg said spinning around, wobbling as he did so.

'I guess not.' They followed him until they reached Baker Street. He was nearly at the door when Donovan decided to stop. The other two looked at her.

'If that's what he's got to do, then let him.' She said taking one last look at Greg and turning to walk off. The other mimicked this and headed off too. It left Greg standing alone at the door of 221B.


	6. Walk Away

Chapter 6 – Walk Away

It's a while before Greg finally knocks on the door. Within an instance Mrs Hudson answers the door.

'Greg! What are you doing here this time of night? Is there a problem?' She asks surprised to see him at this time.

'I'm fine, just need to speak to John.' He said slurring some of his words. Mrs Hudson frowned but opened the door wider to let him in. He nodded and headed towards the stairs as she closed the door.

Without knocking, he enters the living room. John is sitting there with the telly on and a beer by his side. What he usually does on a quiet night in. So not busy then. John turns to see Greg standing in the doorway. He turns the telly off and stands up.

He looks at Greg for a moment. 'Greg, what are you doing here?' He looks at him startled.

'I can't let you go John.' He slurred.

'God, your drunk!

'I may be drunk John but that doesn't stop me knowing how much I love you. I can't. I can't let you go.' His hands started to wave all over the place.

John sighed and walked into the kitchen. He came back in with a glass of water and handed it to Greg. Greg took the drink and started to sip.

'I can't do it any more Greg. I can't cope with it all.' Greg looked hurt and went to sit down. John took a seat next to him. 'It's nothing you have done. You have to know that.'

'We can go as slow as you like John. I'm not forcing anything.' John shakes his head.

'I'm not ready to face the world head on yet. I'm getting there, I know but I don't think we'll work Greg. I'm so sorry. I really don't see the point of anything at the moment. I lost my best friend, I've got no one else.' John explained.

'No John.' The water was working. He felt it detoxing his body. 'Everyone down the yard enjoys having a pint with you. Donovan was asking after you this evening. They want to see you more. Stamford, you've got him. Molly was saying how she misses seeing you as well. More to the point John I'm madly in love with you! I would do anything for you. You know that. I've told you that.' John sighed.

'It's nice to know there are people out there who care.'

'Of course they bloody do John!' John smiled but it soon faded.

'I'm not ready to fully commit to normal life. I've told you.'

'I know you have. I'm choosing to ignore it. It's not like I'm forcing you to do anything, I'm just telling you I love you and I want to be with you. No harm in that is there?'

'No. I appreciate it.'

They sit there for a while in silence. John got rid of his beer and exchanged it for a cup of tea. Greg was sipping another glass of water. Greg by this time was nearly completely sober. He was starting to enjoy being in John's company. Without all the talking. John was enjoying having Greg over too. Like old times. Slowly, Greg got up and started to walk near the door. John followed.

'I'm going to go. Give you some space for a couple of days. Maybe we can do something then?' Greg asked hopefully. He'd lost count of how many times John has sighed now.

'Greg I told you...'

'I was only suggesting a drink. Whether it's at the pub or at mine.' Greg said holding his hands up.

'You know where it will lead to though.'

'So what if it does? If it happens, it's happened for a reason.' Greg says voice raised. It wasn't to loud to disturb Mrs Hudson.

'Greg we just had a whole conversation about it! I'm not ready. Just leave it out.'

'Fine. Well at least meet up with the rest of the yard and me sometime! Like I said, people do care for you John. Show you care too.' It sounded sharp. It acted sharp to. John felt like he was being stabbed. He looked away.

'Yeah, because I don't care about anyone but myself!'

'Shit! John you know I didn't mean that. You're the most caring person I know. You put everyone before yourself. I'm so sorry! It was an in the moment comment. It doesn't mean anything.' Greg said.

'It's fine.' John said.

'It's not. I'm really sorry mate.' John just shrugged. 'I'll call around in a couple of days.'

'There's no need.'

'There is John! You need to get out. Look, I'll come over and we'll see how you are and you can decide what we do then. I don't mind a night in. Nothing has to happen.' Greg pats John on the back and goes to walk out the door.

'I can't Greg. I'm never going to be able to be with you.' Greg looks at him stunned into silence.

'What have I done to make you talk like this?' Greg eventually spat out.

'Nothing. It's me. I can't deal with it.'

'I can help you.'

'No you can't. Your the problem.'

'Your not making any sense John! First it's not my fault, now it is? Make up your mind!' Greg shouted.

'You haven't done anything wrong but being with you is causing too many memories. I can't do it. I'm sorry Greg.' John went to put his hand on Greg's shoulder but he moved away.

'I'm not going to hold you back any more. Maybe it's time for you to start moving on.' John said causing Greg to stare. His eyes showed so much hurt that John felt like he'd just ripped his heart out. In fact, that's exactly what he'd just done to him.

With that Greg turned and slammed the door. He stormed downstairs causing Mrs Hudson to come out. Just as he was about to go out the door Mrs Hudson spoke.

'Are you okay?' Mrs Hudson asked politely.

'No not really. Shouldn't have come here.'

'Is it John?'

'It involves him, yes. I've just made it worse.' His eyes began to sting. He turned to walk out the door. There was nothing left to do but walk away.


	7. Exit Wounds

Chapter 7 – Exit Wounds

Greg stood at the step of 221B, hands through his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. The urge for the tears to fall is so strong he has to bite his lip. After a moment he begins to walk down the road. He looks back briefly and sees a figure by the window. John. John was standing there watching Greg walk away. He turned his head back round and picked up the pace.

Looking at his watch he saw it was 2:30am. No point in going home just yet. Miles and miles he walked, through the park, past busy clubs and eventually he ended up back at his. The road was quiet with no cars going up or down. Slowly, he walks down to his house. He turned the key and let himself in. Greg shut the door and threw his keys onto the coffee table. The whole place was dark so he went to the kitchen and turned a small lamp on. There was half a bottle of Jack Daniels on the side. He looked at it for several minutes before deciding to have a drink from it. His hangover was growing thick and fast and he'd rather get drunk again and deal with a hangover in the morning. After all its not like he will have anything else to do.

He got back at 4am and by the time he had finished what was left of the Jack Daniels it was just gone 5am. Stumbling, he found his way to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink and left the bottle on the side. He turned the light off and headed towards his bed. When he got in it he noticed how cold it was. On a night like this John would usually side up to him and cuddle him. Tonight he'd have to stand it on his own.

Greg lay there for what seemed like hours trying to go to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying everything he could to go to sleep. It wasn't working. He lay awake and that's when the tears came back. Trying to blink them away was even more of a struggle than last time so he let them run freely down his face. Eventually, he started to feel worn out so wiped his face with his hand and then settled and tried once more to sleep.

* * *

No alarm was set so he woke up naturally at around 10am. After remembering last nights events he was surprised it was this early. It then hit him.

"_I'm not going to hold you back any more. Maybe it's time for you to start moving on."_

It wasn't even a question. John had said it as a statement. Greg sighed roughly and rose from his bed. He threw on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen. He stood at the sink and that's when the headache hit. Usually he'd have a coffee or tea but today he was going to stick with water. Painkillers seemed more appealing than toast or cereal too.

The painkillers start to dissolve on his tongue as he doesn't swallow quick enough. The taste in his mouth was bad enough to begin with. He swallows them quick and downs the rest of the drink and grabs a refill. Then he makes his way over to the DVD Player and puts 'Run Fatboy Run' on. Greg settles on the sofa and watches the film, only half concentrating. The phone which he left on the coffee table last night chimes.

_Sorry. JW _

Is that it? All he can say after his speech last night? Greg places the phone back on the table and goes back to watching the film. For the rest of the day Greg does nothing but watch films before finally turning in and going to bed. The next day was mainly just watching DVD's too. After a while it gets quite boring so Greg got up and did some ironing. If he had to have a favourite chore it would probably be that. It doesn't take too much effort but helps you take your mind off things.

* * *

The next morning Greg wakes up and heads off to work. It's a sunny day so he slips on his bike jacket, gloves and helmet and take his motorbike to work. His ex never really liked his bike. When they were going through the divorce he went out for rides quite often. At the rate things were going with John, he will be back on it a lot more.

He arrives at work and tried to smile to those saying 'Good morning!' to him. Apart from the sun being out, he doesn't see how it's a good morning. Greg walks into his office without saying 'Hello.' to anyone like he usually would. Donovan walks into his office as he takes a seat at his desk.

'Morning Sir, we received a call about an hour ago about a case but Dimmock took it. He said you'd probably rather catch up on your paperwork.'

'Thanks.' He replied bluntly.

'So, things didn't go so well with John?' Greg just glared at her and didn't say a word. 'I'm sorry.' Sally suddenly went all flustered and went to walk out. She stopped in her tracks as Greg spoke.

'Not your fault. You don't need to be sorry.' and he forced a smile in her direction. She smiled back but in a sympathetic way, before walking out.

When she had left he walked over to the filing cabinet where he keeps all his unfinished paperwork. A mound of it sat before him. He sighed and lifted a handful of it out. Just by looking at it he knew he wouldn't get much else done. He began filling it out when Anderson popped his head round.

'Fancy a drink later?'

'Maybe some other time. Thinking of doing a bit of over time.' Greg said pointing to the paperwork in front of him.

'Ah I see, good idea.' He smiled towards Greg and walked back out to carry on with his own business.

He carried on with his work for a while without any disturbances. Then Sally came back in. She walked in a placed a coffee in front of him.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' She stood there for a moment looking around the office. Greg took a sip of his drink and looked towards her.

'You don't have to keep fussing you know. I am a big boy, I can handle myself.'

'Right, yes. I'll leave you be.' Sally said nodding and walking out.

Greg sits back for a few minutes enjoying his coffee and having a break from the paperwork. He wants a cigarette but knows if he has one he will be out there all day going back for more. Instead he takes his mind of it and texts Dimmock.

_Thanks for taking the case._

_Much appreciated. -GL_

He wasn't expecting a response as he knew Dimmock was working. Anyway, if he did have some free time on his had hands he wouldn't text anyone as he is highly professional when it comes to his job. After finishing his coffee Greg goes back to filling out more paperwork.

Usually, he would finish at 5pm but today, as he decided to over time, he finished at 7pm. During those two extra hours Dimmock came in and said it was no problem, that he liked to get out sometimes. Sally came in once more before she left and gave him another coffee and Anderson also came to say that the offer still stands. Greg denies the invitation again and then goes back to work. As soon as 7pm comes he has just finished the second pile of paperwork. He places it on one of his colleagues desk for them to file in the morning.

Greg slides on his bike gear again and heads towards his bike. He gets home and catches up on a few of his favourite shows. Tonight he decides to have a hot chocolate rather than a beer. Still can't stomach it after drinking himself silly the other night. He'd say it seems quieter now, without John but to be honest it was the same. They usually sat there in silence. Of course they'd talk when Greg got home from work or when John came round but by later on the evening, when there was nothing left to say, they'd just sit together in silence.

The same routine for Greg carries on for about two weeks. Each night he'd work overtime, if it was sunny he'd take the bike in and he would try and get a lot more paper work done. He did go on a few smaller cases during those two weeks. After all, with the amount of hours he was putting in the paper work pile was getting smaller by the hour.

**A/N – Sorry it's been a week. Been a bit caught up. I'm also sorry if this chapter is boring. I am going to start writing part of the next one now. It might be up tonight or tomorrow depending on how much I write. I hope your still enjoying it! Please review if possible! :)**


End file.
